Mainland Adventure
by WeatherChan
Summary: Once again, Thomas really wants to go over to the Mainland and see the world - but this time, he goes without anyone knowing where he's gone. As Thomas goes on a long journey, his friends follow his every move, hoping for their little tank engine friend to come home safe and sound, while meeting some new friends - and old faces - along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was cheerfully puffing down his branch line with his two coaches Annie and Clarabel. As much as Thomas enjoys puffing down the railway of Sodor, he does sometimes wish he could explore further outside – onto the Mainland.

Thomas would often daydream about exploring the world, wondering what places he could see, and what new engines he could meet. As he daydreamed, he suddenly started to chuff faster than normal – faster than he should be.

Meanwhile, Blake, the new Gothic tank engine was racing down to a junction with a train of trucks, filled with stone. As she came up to her junction, the signal was shown green. She happily carried on – but gasped as she noticed Thomas approaching her!

Annie looked and gasped, "Thomas! Stop!" She cried. Thomas could only look back in confusion from his daydream, and saw Blake quickly approaching!

"THOMAS! Look out!" Blake whistled as loud as she could and put her brakes on hard! Thomas also braked as he shrieked in shock – the two trains almost colliding!

They both stopped just in time!

Blake panted as she shook a little from the shock, "G-Gosh, I-I'm so sorry Thomas." she quickly apologised.

Thomas slowly puffed back, red from the exhaustion, "My fault Blake, I was going to fast..."

"Too fast." Annie spoke up.

"You were daydreaming again Thomas." Clarabel added. Thomas blushed from embarrassment. Blake just smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Thomas, at least no one was hurt." Blake added. Thomas just smiled and laughed a bit with her.

Later that evening, after pulling his last train, Thomas and Blake met again at Elsbridge Station. The Gothic engine looked at Thomas curiously, "So, what were you daydreaming about earlier?" She asked.

Thomas just giggled cheekily, "Oh, just about journeying over to the Mainland. I love my branch line, and I love working here on Sodor, but I always wonder what it'd be like to explore outside the island. I want to see the world." Thomas talked on, daydreaming about the Mainland.

Blake smiled a bit, nervously, "Well, that does sound lovely...but the Mainland isn't always THAT exciting..."

"I'm sure it is!" Thomas chuffed cheerfully.

"But Thomas, your home is here on Sodor." Annie talked in.

Clarabel then bumped in, "And who else would look after your branch line and your passengers."

Blake tried to reassure them, "They are right Thomas. This is your home." Thomas smiled a bit.

"But I want to go and explore the world." He chuffed.

"And you will." Blake said, "But now isn't the time..."

Thomas sighed, then came up with an idea, "Do you know HOW to get to the Mainland?" He asked Blake innocently.

Blake, seeing no issue with the question, answered, "Well...e-either by ship, but that takes AGES. O-Or you could use the Vicarstown Bridge, which joins the Mainland by Barrow-in-Furness."

Then Blake's eyes popped open in realisation, "Oh no..."

"Thanks Blake!" Thomas chuffed, as he was uncoupled from Annie and Clarabel and chuffed off. Blake quickly chuffed up to catch up with him.

"T-Thomas! Y-You know you're gonna get into trouble for this!" She tried to persuade him. Thomas continued huffing, noticing Blake catching up.

"I won't go to far Blake!" Thomas whistled. Blake continued catching up, trying her best to stop him.

"B-But Thomas-"

"I will be back quickly, I promise Blake...promise me you won't say a word." He slowly slowed down, allowing Blake to catch up.

Blake shivered at the thought, "I-I don't know...y-you could get into really big trouble for this, and I will too..."

"Please Blake, please." Thomas begged her. Blake looked and sighed in frustration.

"I hate it when engines beg me..." She said to herself, then she looked at Thomas, "Okay, if it really means that much to you, then I will. But...you must promise me you will come home quickly." She told him.

"I promise! I will go there and be back before my first train tomorrow." Thomas whistled confidently.

"...why do I have a feeling you won't..." Blake whispered nervously.

As they slowly approached Vicarstown Bridge, which was very quiet at this time of day, they noticed the bridge was quiet and isolated.

Thomas just chuckled to himself, "Off I go Blake! Remember, don't say a word." He reminded. Blake just looked on nervously at him as he chuffed over the bridge.

"P-Please hurry back! And be safe..." She muttered anxiously, stopping at a set of buffers, watching Thomas chuff on into the distance.

Finally crossing the bridge, Thomas grinned as his axles shivered in excitement, he couldn't contain his excitement much longer, "Mainland, here I come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Thomas was flying along the Mainline tracks, entering the Barrow-in-Furness area. Although it was getting late, Thomas couldn't wait, and just looked around at the new area, full of curiosity. His lamp shone the way as he chuffed along the tracks. It was spooky, but in a mystical sort of way. He continued down the tracks, looking around at the mysterious surrounding.

He puffed around, looking in awe. He didn't notice a dark shadow appearing in front of him.

"Look out!" cried a voice!

"Huh! Wha-" Thomas looked around and saw his light reveal an engine heading for him, "WHOA!"

He braked as quickly as he could, as did the mysterious engine in front of him, "C-Careful there!" The voice cried, grinding to a halt – just inches away from Thomas' buffers!

Thomas was suddenly scared, and was preparing to back away quickly!

"S-Stop young engine! I won't hurt you!" The shadow cried. Thomas looked ahead, unsure whether to cry for help or to go closer. The mysterious engine didn't move, and looked at Thomas with most wonder.

"You, don't look like you're from here." The shadow engine spoke. Thomas was still a little scared, he did not say a word. The engine smiled softly, "Follow me, let's go somewhere with a little more light."

The engine slowly puffed away. Thomas naively followed, curious about this mysterious engine. Shortly, they arrived in a shed, with a light so they could see each other. Thomas looked at the engine in awe.

The engine was painted in an Indian red colour, he had 4 big wheels and a tender behind him. He looked like a very smart engine.

"I don't think you're from here, are you young engine." The engine spoke again. Thomas looked curiously, and now felt unafraid of this new engine.

"N-No, I'm not." He whispered, "My name is Thomas."

The engine chuckled a bit, "My name is Raymond." He introduced himself, "I live and work here, in Barrow-in-Furness."

"Wow..." Thomas listened in wonder, wanting to hear more from his new friend, "How long have you worked here?"

Raymond just chuckled, "Ever since I was made. Ohh, must've been...1863." He chuckled again, "Then again, with my age, you try to forget how old you really are and just work with the flow."

"Wow!" Thomas chuffed, "You're almost as old as a friend of mine. His name is Edward."

Raymond's eyes popped open in surprise, "...Edward?"

Thomas looked at him, "Yeah, his name is Edward. He's one of the older engines on my railway. Have you heard of him?"

"Heard of him?" Raymond smiled and laughed, "I use to be a friend of his! I use to be friends with him, and his sister!"

Thomas just beamed with excitement, "Really?!"

Raymond smiled as he remembered, "Oh yes, those two were really sweet engines back then. Edward was quite the quiet and shy steamer, and his sister Edith, she was so cheerful and bubbly – you never saw those two apart...well...until Edward left to build the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor...he never came back. He was brought by the controller there apparently..."

"Edward had a sister?" Thomas asked, almost shocked by the news, "I never knew he had a sister. He never told us."

Raymond just gave a small, caring smile, "Edward was always a quiet engine, he kept his most personal and private connections to himself. Not surprising you don't know about Edith."

Thomas looked around curiously, "Where is she? Edith, I mean?"

"I'm not sure." Raymond said honestly, "She was told she was going to have some repairs done, and she's still away. Apparently she told me it's for a very special surprise. Shame she's not here to tell you – she can ramble on about it for hours." He chuckled.

Thomas smiled and looked around, "Where are the others?"

Raymond suddenly went quiet, and looked down sadly, "I'm afraid, other than Edith, I am the only steam engine left here. Most of my work has been overtaken by diesels and electric. Can't say a bad word about them though, they are all really nice engines, and all really useful. That's all you can ask from them."

Thomas looked at him sadly, he felt sorry for Raymond. "That must be hard, being the last of your type."

Raymond suddenly grew a small smile, "I can't complain. They're planning on preserving me once I'm done with service, so I guess I should consider myself lucky, unlike many other unfortunate engines..."

Thomas looked curiously, "Preservation? What is that?" He asked.

"Preservation is when an engine is taken in by a museum or a group of enthusiasts where you can be put on displayed and looked after. Basically you're like a museum exhibit for enthusiasts, both young and old. It means I won't be able to work unless they want me too, but it is better than being sent to the smelters yard." Raymond explained. Thomas just watched in shock as he listened.

Raymond then looked up at Thomas, "Tell me young Thomas – what are you doing here? If you are not from this railway, why are you here?" He asked.

Thomas' boiler shivered, he didn't know whether to tell his friend the truth, or to make up a lie. He stuttered a bit, before he spoke, "I-I...I need to go somewhere, but...I can't remember where. I need to go somewhere, I heard it has nice views and scenes, and somewhere full of adventures." He lied, trying to smile his way out of it.

Raymond saw no reason not to believe the young engine, so he smiled, "Well, somewhere that has a lovely scenario, and plenty of nice engines is York. There is a whole National Railway Museum there, where some of the most famous engines are preserved." he explained.

Thomas smiled brightly, almost whistling in excitement, "How do I get there! Do you know! Can I get there soon!" He kept bursting out questions, axles shivered in excitement!

Raymond just chuckled at the eager young engine, "You have to go south east of here, it's around a 5 hour journey."

Thomas was so excited, he wanted to leave immediately, "Thank you Raymond!" He quickly puffed out of the shed and started to head that direction.

Raymond looked over in concern, "But be sure to fill up on coal and water! It's a very long journey!" he called out. He smiled nonetheless, and watched as Thomas chuffed on into the night.

Meanwhile, back on Sodor, Blake just finished her last journey of the day, and was heading back to her shed. She then saw Percy puff over. He looked really concerned.

"Blake, have you seen Thomas?" He asked, worriedly.

Blake's eyes widen, she promised Thomas not to say a word, "Um...n-no, why?" she asked him.

Percy just sighed sadly, "He was suppose to be back at the sheds, but he hasn't returned. I've gone to look for him – but I can't find him anywhere on his branch line."

Blake started to tremble, she knew she had to speak the truth, but she promised Thomas to not say a word about where he went. And she heard no sign of him returning...

"O-Oh dear, well, sorry Percy – but I gotta go!" Blake immediately tried to steam away, but Percy knew something was up – he steamed backwards, following her and got in front of her to block her way.

"Blake, you know something!" Percy cried, "Please tell me where he is! Please..."

Blake shivered in fear, she hated it when engines started to beg her for something – but she knew Percy was Thomas' best friend. She knew she had to tell someone...she muttered ever so quietly.

"I know where he is..."

Percy's eyes beamed with hope, "Where is he? Please tell me!" He pleaded with her. Blake almost burst out of her boiler, she had to tell him...

"...On the Mainland..."


	3. Chapter 3

"THE MAINLAND!?"

All the engines at the sheds whistled in shock, as Percy told them exactly what Blake said. It was a big shock for the early hours of the morning.

"She said he wanted to explore the Mainland and left over the Vicarstown Bridge." Percy explained, "Heading straight towards Barrow-in-Furness!"

"Oh well that is just PERFECT." Gordon huffed, rolling his eyes.

James agreed, "Of course Thomas would be the one to run off on his own. Now we'll have to do HIS work too." He huffed annoyingly.

"You two!" Emily huffed angrily, "Stop being so mean!"

"This IS Thomas we're talking about. He's a small engine for the Mainland..." Henry said anxiously, quieting his voice slowly.

"Are you sure he's gone to the Mainland Percy?" Edward asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Blake told me! She says he wanted to see the world..." Percy said. Edward sighed sadly.

"I should've known he would..." he sighed.

"What can we do about it..." Emily asked worriedly.

Henry agreed, "It's not like we can all leave the Island and go to the Mainland to get him back."

"That is a silly idea." Gordon huffed, "That's nothing but vulgar."

"Besides – who will do our jobs?" James added, huffing importantly, "Our passengers won't be able to see my splendid paintwork."

Percy looked down sadly and looked at Edward. Edward looked serious, then he knew what to do.

"That is EXACTLY what we will do." He huffed.

Everyone looked in shock at the blue engine, "We will go and find Thomas." He said again.

"B-But what about our own jobs?" Henry brought up, whimpering worriedly.

Gordon just let off steam angrily, "What about my Express!?"

"And my mail run!" Percy chirped.

Edward just looked at them all, "They can all wait. Thomas will need our help. And we need to go and find him. Finding him is much more important at the moment. We will not stop until we find him!" He called.

The engines all looked at each other, "But what will the Fat Controller say! Will he agree to it..." Emily asked.

"I will go and ask him. This IS urgent!" Edward puffed as he steamed out of his shed and rushed off to find the Fat Controller. The rest of the Steam Team just looked at each other, in worry...

Meanwhile, back on the Mainland, Thomas was enjoying himself! He chuffed up the rails towards York. He never felt so excited in his life! His axles fizzed and his boiler trembled from the excitement! His smile was bigger than his funnel!

He looked at the lush countryside, puffed over bridges, steamed past villages and towns, looked at waterfalls and rivers in awe. He couldn't even describe the wonder he was feeling.

Thomas has never felt so speechless and full of wonder in his life. When he stopped to take on water, he just spent ages admiring the scenery. He didn't even stop when his wheels started to ache – he just wanted to see more of the Mainland.

After a long journey, he arrived in the area of York. It was certainly different from home. The city was big, and there were so many complicated railway lines. Thomas just chuffed around, looking around at this new world.

Soon, after a lot of exploring, Thomas came down to a set of tracks leading to a building. He then noticed something, and braked to a stop.

Right in front of him, was a big engine. It was a beautiful scarlet colour, with big ebony wheels. She looked really beautiful.

She slowly looked up at Thomas and widened her eyes in shock. She looked at the tank engine in wonder. It was silent. Neither engine knew what to say first...

"Who are you?"

They both asked in unison. The big engine just smiled bashfully at the tank engine. Thomas looked up in awe.

"You first." She spoke. Her voice was calm, soothing. Thomas knew she could trust this engine.

"I-I'm Thomas." Thomas introduced himself, still nervous about the presence of this magnificent engine, "I'm from the Sodor Railway."

The engine listened in wonder, and gave a comforting smile, "I am known as the Duchess of Hamilton. Please, you may just call me Duchess." she spoke. Thomas just gave a big smile!

"I-I know you! You're a famous engine!" He peeped excitedly, "You look really splendid!"

Duchess just chuckled a bit, blushing bashfully, "Thank you very much Thomas." She spoke, "Welcome to the National Railway Museum of York."

Thomas just beamed, "The National Railway Museum!" He chuffed and laughed excitedly! "It's great to finally be here!"

"I didn't know we were expecting a visitor." Duchess spoke, her smile comforting the small tank engine, "I was just allowed here so I can have a rest and get some fresh air. They do a lovely job in this museum to preserve us engines."

"Preserve?" Thomas asked, remembering what his new friend Raymond said.

Duchess gave a small chuckle, "Yes, some of the more famous engines are usually here. There's Mallard, Green Arrow, and I think Evening Arrow is still here." She slowly chuffed back as Thomas followed her, excited about what he'll see!

Back on Sodor, Thomas' friends all waited at Vicarstown. Blake puffed in, looking at them worriedly.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you...T-Thomas really wanted to see the Mainland...a-and he said he'd be back..." She tried to apologise, she felt very guilty.

"Don't worry Blake." Edward comforted, "We will head out and get him back."

Emily gave a reassuring smile, "He couldn't have gone that far."

"We'll just huff and puff, and get him home before daybreak!" Percy chirped.

"Can't believe I'm missing my express for THIS..." Gordon huffed to himself.

James just smiled, "At least there will be more people who get to see my splendid paintwork."

"Blake, maybe you should pull Thomas' train while we get him." Henry suggested, "At least his branch line will run smoothly."

Blake gave a small smile, but she wasn't sure.

Then, with a puff and a huff, the 6 engines started off, crossing the bridge onto the Mainland – on their way to rescue Thomas!


	4. Chapter 4

The parade of engines steamed along the tracks, keeping all eyes out for their tank engine friend. They were looking around at this new area, unsure of what bend to turn and which turning to take. It was all very strange to them.

"Where are we?" Percy asked, to no one in particular.

"I believe this is Barrow-in-Furness." Edward answered, "It...does look very familiar to me."

"Wait, your from here?" James asked, actually curious.

"Somewhat. I was built by the Furness Railway. But I worked more on the Cumbrian Coast Line." Edward explained.

"Suppose you know this place like the back of your wheels." Emily chirped. Edward gave a small chuckle in reply.

"Not exactly." Edward answered, "It has been YEARS since I've been here."

Henry gave a small smile, "Well, you did help to build the railway on Sodor didn't you?

Edward smiled, "That's right. That was so many years ago now." Gordon just grunted in annoyance. Edward just rolled his eyes at the rude blue engine.

They continued puffing up the line, until they heard a long and loud whistle in front of them-

"LOOK OUT!"

Gordon looked in front and gasped ins hock as an engine was coming his way! He quickly slammed on his brakes and prepared to back up, only to bump back into Henry and bump back into James!

"Gordon!"

"Watch my paintwork!"

"ENGINE!" Gordon called, bracing for a collision!

The engine in front quickly slammed on his brake, and came to a complete stop – mere inches away from Gordon's buffers...

Everyone just sighed in relief, and Gordon opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of the engine in front of him.

The engine in front of him was Indian red in colour, and had 4 large wheels, "You should be careful! This is my line and I had right of way!" He harked, clearly very distressed and angry, "You almost made my boiler explode!"

Everyone just looked at the engine in shock, Edward just stared in awe.

"L-Look, we're really sorry, we didn't see anyone coming!" Emily tried to persuade the engine. The strange engine quickly calmed down and backed away to give the engines their space. He then looked them all, and gasped in shock. But then, Edward spoke up.

"...Raymond?"

The engine quickly looked at Edward and his eyes popped open, "Edward?"

The two engines continue to gaze, not sure how to react, "Is that you Raymond?" Edward spoke, barely able to grab onto words.

The engine finally smiled and laughed, "Oh Edward! My old friend! It has been so long!"

Edward quickly calmed down and laughed along with the engine. Everyone just looked at him, puzzled.

James broke the silence, "You...know this engine?"

Edward just beamed, "Indeed I do. Everyone, this is Raymond. An old friend of mine. We use to work on this railway back in our younger days."

"And look at you – your still functioning like a young engine!" Raymond chirped. Edward blushed at the compliment as the others giggled and snickered.

Raymond looked at all the engines in wonder, "Who are your friends?" he asked Edward curiously.

Edward smiled, "This is Gordon, Henry, James, Percy and Emily." He introduced them, as they whistled when their name was spoken.

"We're from the Sodor railway!" Percy peeped excitedly.

Raymond chuckled, "So I see. You all look very similar to a little tank engine who popped by here last night."

Everyone gasped and whistled, "Thomas!"

"That's right." Raymond spoke, confused, "Thomas, he popped by here last night. He was asking for directions."

"We have to find him!" Henry called.

"And bring him back to Sodor!" James continued!

"Do you know where he is?" Emily asked.

"Where did he go?" Edward carried on.

"We need to find him quickly!" Gordon huffed.

"Please Raymond, please..." Percy begged, worried for his friend.

Raymond gave a calm smile, "He was asking for directions to somewhere, so I sent him to York-"

"YORK!?" Gordon cried, "B-But that's where the National Railway Museum is!"

"It certainly is." Raymond confirmed, "That's where he's going now."

"Come on! We haven't got time to lose!" Edward chuffed, leading the parade of engines as they started to steam down the lines.

Raymond carried on following them for a few metres, "Make sure you take plenty of water and coal! It is a very long journey! Please be safe! And stay together!" He stopped when he bumped into a set of buffers, listening to the engines puff down the line!

The engine parade carried on down the line, knowing their next destination. They carried on – and they won't stop until Thomas is found!


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the National Railway Museum, Thomas was having the time of his life, exploring the museum and meeting the famous engines who live there. The Duchess of Hamilton was an excellent tour guide. He met all the engines, and they were all very kind and told him stories.

But soon, it was time for Thomas to leave. Duchess escorted him outside and down the rails.

"It must be lovely being preserved, you get visitors to see you all the time!" Thomas peeped excitedly. Duchess gave a small smile.

"I do, and I am grateful for the volunteers who help me. But..." Duchess gave a sad sigh, Thomas looked at her with concern, "I do miss my sisters...only two of my other sisters remain, and they are preserved elsewhere...and I do miss pulling trains..."

Thomas felt sorry for his new friend, he though preservation would've been a good hope for every engine.

"What are you doing here anyway, Thomas?" Duchess asked, "You can't simply be here to look at the Museum?"

"Uh..." Thomas stuttered...he didn't know whether to carry on with his lie, or to finally be truthful, "I...I need to...go somewhere."

Duchess looked at him in surprise, "Oh? Where is that?"

Thomas started to shake, his boiler fizzing in panic, "I-I...I can't remember. I needed to pick up a goods train." He carried on. Duchess looked at him but smiled, she saw no reason for the young tank engine to lie.

"Maybe it's at Crewe then. That's where a lot of the steam goods come from." Duchess recommended. Thomas gasped, he remembered Henry often commenting about Crewe when he was having his new shape done. Maybe that could be a place to explore!

"YES! That's it!" Thomas chimed! "Uh...how do I get there?"

Duchess chuckled, "Head on south, to a 20 minute route to reach Doncaster. Then once you're at Doncaster, go west, for a 1-2 hour journey to Crewe."

"Thanks Duchess!" Thomas chuffed, and started to steam down the line. But Duchess quickly caught up to him and blocked his tracks. "H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

Duchess pulled onto the other track as Thomas stopped, "You are not from around here, right? You're from Sodor."

"Yes, why?" Thomas asked. Duchess gave him a stern look.

"You must be careful here Thomas." Duchess spoke, cautiously, "This is a different railway. Diesel and electric trains are everywhere, and they must not be late. If you go by the mainlines, be sure to get out of the way of mainline trains, and keep eye on your water and coal intake. These journeys are long ones."

Thomas listened carefully, although he soon forgot as he was thinking about the scenes he would get to see on his journey, "I-I will Duchess! Bye!"

He chuffed off, leaving Duchess looking at him worriedly, "Please be careful Thomas! And Good luck..."

Thomas was soon puffing off into the distance, excited about what he's going to see, and headed on towards Doncaster.

Meanwhile, on the other side of York, the Steam Team started to enter York's railways. They were quickly confronted with many problems – thousands of rails, engines chugging two and forth, confusing signals, and big stations everywhere!

Percy was puffing down a line, unaware of a train just leaving its station.

"OH MY! LOOK OUT!" The engine cried out, unable to stop!

Percy shrieked in fear, knowing he won't stop in time!

"PERCY! Watch out!" Emily cried, pushing Percy into a siding! They moved just in time!

"S-Sorry!" Percy cried out, his boiler still shaking in fear.

Emily quickly soothed him, "Let's try and stick to the side tracks Percy. We'll find Thomas before you know it." They carried on slowly, keeping eye out for any oncoming trains.

Henry was being very careful, watching out for any trains coming in. Edward was puffing behind him, he then gasped at the sound of incoming chugging!

"HENRY! Quick! Onto that siding!" Edward cried, desperately pushing Henry to help him move! Henry cried as he moved faster, trying to avoid the train! They moved onto the siding just as the engine rushed by.

"WATCH OUT!" The train called as it continued into the station!

Henry's boiler felt like it was about to explode, "T-T-Thank you Edward..." he panted. Edward was panting in exhaustion, his wheels were aching.

After many near-misses, the engines quickly made it out of the city, and went down a quiet railway track – heading towards a building.

"Uh...who knows where we are?" James asked, out of the blue.

Gordon just sighed grumpily, "The National Railway Museum..."

"How do you know Gordon?" Emily asked.

Gordon just huffed angrily, "My brother use to be here, and some of my cousins...and many of the other greatest engines."

Emily was about to ask more, until they saw a large engine slowly puffing back. They made eye contact with her, and the engine gasped at the sight.

"...more visitors?" She asked.

The Steam Team looked at her in amazement, James quickly whistled up to her.

"You! I know you! Aren't you...the Duchess of Hamilton?!" He let of steam excitedly!

Emily gasped at the sight of the gorgeous engine, "You must be! You look exactly like her!"

Duchess blushed from embarrassment but smiled shyly, "Y-Yes...that IS me."

"Wow!" The engines all looked at her in amazement, all except Gordon who just huffed in annoyance.

"Your paintwork..." James puffed excitedly, "It's...so SPLENDID!"

Duchess laughed a bit, "Oh thank you young engine. Yours does too."

James blushed as his firebox sizzled in excitement, having been complimented by a celebrity!

"You look really pretty Duchess of Hamilton!" Percy peeped, Duchess just smiled.

"Please, just call me Duchess. Duchess of Hamilton is just my full name." Duchess said. The engines all looked at the grand engine. Gordon looked away, feeling somewhat jealous.

Duchess quickly looked at him and let of steam happily, "Aren't you the brother of Flying Scotsman?"

Gordon blushed, his face as red as James' paintwork, "H-How did you know!"

Duchess gave a small giggle, "When he is here, he talks non-stop about you. He always talks about how grand you are, and how well you pull your trains." Gordon just quickly looked away and quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, we're looking for a engine. His name is Thomas." He huffed.

"Do you know where he is? We heard he was here." Edward puffed.

Duchess gasped, "Thomas? He was just here a few minutes ago!" She cried, "He must be on his way to Doncaster by now!"

"Doncaster!?" Gordon gasped.

"We need to find him! He's lost!" Percy cried out. Duchess could see the engines are in distress, so she knew she had to help them.

"Doncaster is south of here, if you puff quickly, you'll most likely catch up with him before he goes onto Crewe-"

"Crewe!?" Henry gasped, "Why is he going there!?"

"I'm not sure why now...but once you reach Doncaster, if he isn't there, go west. Be sure to store up water and coal, it is a very long journey..."

"We'll make sure we will." Emily chimed.

"And be sure to stay together – these mainlines are very dangerous, and there are trains everywhere, so be sure you stay away from them. And try and keep away from the controllers, any unauthorised engines could end up in the scrapyard..." Duchess instructed, "Promise me, you will all stick together." She begged.

All the engines agreed as they puffed away. Duchess only watched then, "Good luck..."

Back on Sodor, Blake finished her route at Vicarstown station, and looked out at the bridge in fear. She felt so guilty for what has happened, despite Annie and Clarabel always supporting her and reassuring her.

"Don't worry Blake." Annie soothed.

"I am sure they've found him and their on their way home." Clarabel added. Blake wasn't so sure...

Toby just puffed in slowly, looking over at Blake anxiously, "Any sign of them?" He asked.

"No...I should have told someone..." Blake muttered quietly.

Toby felt sorry for the Gothic engine, "Don't worry Blake, this isn't your fault. Maybe their on their way back."

Blake was fond of the steam tram, but she was not too sure.


	6. Chapter 6

By this time, Thomas has reached Doncaster – experiencing the wonderful sights the Mainland has to deliver. It was all beautiful, and at times, Thomas couldn't find words to describe the beauty. He rushed over bridges, sped across valleys, and steamed past signals.

Thomas was puffing down the line, almost near Doncaster. He was puffing along with the wind swirling around his funnel and his boiler fizzing with excitement for the next path of his journey. He was really happy to be seeing the world.

Suddenly, he heard very fast spinning wheels behind him, and someone calling out!

"HEY! WATCH OUT! PASSENGER TRAIN COMING THROUGH!"

Thomas gasped in shock, as a diesel-electric engine was rushing own the rails behind him! "OH NO!" Thomas picked up speed, struggling to evade the train! He saw an upcoming siding, but he wasn't sure he'd make it! He chuffed harder, and faster!

"LOOK OUT!"

Thomas gasped at the sound of a familiar voice, "W-WHAT!?" Thomas cried, only to be pushed down the siding, just as the diesel-electric zoomed past!

"SORRY!" He called out as he sped down the line. Thomas panted in exhaustion, letting off steam. He tried to look back at his hero as he slowly puffed down the line.

"T-Thank you, uh..." Thomas panted. He looked as the train chuffed onto the side track. It was a big green engine with two tenders – and an engine Thomas has met before!

"Flying Scotsman!" Thomas peeped excitedly!

Flying Scotsman just chuckled, "Hello again Thomas. You're far from home."

Thomas just beamed at the sight of an old friend. He met the Flying Scotsman a while ago back in the Great Railway Show, and found out he was Gordon's brother. He felt inspired by the big engine with two tenders.

"What are you doing so far from Sodor?" Scotsman asked, as he chuffed alongside Thomas.

"I'm heading towards Crewe!" Thomas peeped cheerfully, "But I kinda got lost..."

Scotsman just chuckled at the determined young tank engine, "Oh Thomas, this is Doncaster. Crewe is much more south west from here, about a two hour journey."

Thomas flushed in embarrassment, "Oh, silly me..." He quickly looked around to try and change the subject, "What are you doing here in Doncaster?" He chirped excitedly.

Scotsman saw no harm in answering and gave a small chuckle, "My driver thought it'd be nice to visit the place I was made so I can have a rest. Famous engines such as myself also need our time away from the crowd for privacy." He winked at the excited tank engine.

"You were made here!" Thomas beamed, "Was Gordon built here too?"

"Oh yes, Gordon, myself, and many of our other famous relatives. Our famous cousin Mallard, the fastest steam engine in the world, was also built here. We were built for passenger trains around London and the North. We are the best of the best!" Scotsman spoke, Thomas beamed buffer-to-buffer as he listened to the famous engine speak.

Scotsman then let out a sad sigh, "Although, it is a shame that most of our work is now being taken over by diesels and electrics. Hard workers they are, but apparently they're more 'modern' and 'faster' than us steam engines." He grunted in annoyance, "And sadly, out of our brothers and sisters...only Gordon and I remain."

Thomas silently gasped in shock as he listened to the famous engine – the last of a line of elite engines? That must be awful...

"I'm...so sorry Scotsman..." Thomas puffed sadly, but the Flying Scotsman gave a small smile.

"It's alright. Well, there is a surprise out there for Gordon – I met someone else who is related to us." He winked, Thomas was curious.

"Who is it?" He peeped. Scotsman just chuckled.

"I'm keeping it secret. It might be a shock for Gordon to find out." He winked again. Thomas was now excited! He wanted to see who this surprise was.

"You best be heading for Crewe if you need to get there." Scotsman puffed, "It's a long journey, and it's going to get dark soon."

Thomas just beamed, "I will! Thank you Scotsman!" Thomas puffed, as he started to speed up in the correct direction, "I'll be sure to tell Gordon about your surprise!" He called before he puffed into the distance.

Scotsman just gave a chuckle, "Little tank engines, cheeky, but determined, nonetheless." He then carried on heading towards Doncaster, giving a loud and proud whistle as he left.

A long while later, Thomas was puffing through the Mainland countryside, exploring every inch of the Mainland as he puffed towards Crewe.

As the sun started to set, the sky turned a lovely crimson red, almost pink colour. The countryside truly blended into the scene. It was majestic, Thomas could hardly believe it was real. Some beautiful scenes were so beautiful, Thomas couldn't even find the words to describe it. He was having the time of his life, steaming down the railway lines. He then looked up at the sky, how splendid it looked...

"The sky, it's the same colour as James." Thomas puffed to himself. He then slowed down, realising something, "The valleys are a gorgeous green – just like Percy, and Henry, and Emily." Thomas looked around again, "And the lakes and rivers are blue, just like me...and Edward and Gordon..."

He suddenly came to a halt, Thomas could only think of one thing, "...I wish my friends were here to see this too..."

Thomas looked around – he then realised something more important, "...I'm lost...I can't remember where I am..."

Slowly, Thomas began to feel scared. The sun had set, and everywhere was dark. It was very spooky. Thomas felt scared and alone, he was suddenly starting to regret leaving to go to the Mainland...

Thomas was about to continue, when suddenly,

"HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

A loud whistle peeped from behind Thomas!

"H-Huh!? W-Who's there!?" Thomas cried, quickly puffing and spinning his wheels as fast as he could! He had no time to look back at the engine who was steaming down the rails behind him! Thomas tried to pick up speed but he could feel the buffers of the engine behind him pushing him along!

The engine behind Thomas applied her brakes and struggled to slow down! The trucks behind her were pushing her as she tried to grind to a stop!

Thomas cried in fear as he puffed along! He saw an upcoming junction and headed down the siding! The engine behind him carried on, and came to a stop just after passing Thomas.

Both engines shook and panted in exhaustion. Their boilers were fizzing in adrenaline, but the mysterious engine wasn't happy.

She puffed back into light, revealing herself to be an steam engine, amber in colour, and a tender behind her cab. She looked around the same size as Edward and James.

"Rail-hogger! I had the right of way!" She vented out! Thomas was still shaking from the near-collision, and now he was shaking in fright at the feisty amber engine – she didn't look friendly.

"Be lucky I didn't push you off the tracks rail-hogger! I could've sent you to the scrapyard or something!" She continued venting out in anger at the worried tank engine. Thomas tried to apologise, but she just kept yelling, "Oh! Why are engines always so silly! You almost caused an accident – you hear!?"

Thomas was shaking in fear at this loud engine, "I-I-I'm very sorry! I-I-I didn't s-s-see you coming b-behind me..."

The engine's face suddenly changed. She showed a face of concern. She mostly looked at how shaky Thomas was. She then focused on his paintwork – it looked like she remembered it from somewhere.

"...You're...a Sodor engine?" She finally said at last. Her voice changed, sounding very calm. Thomas bravely looked up at the engine, seeing her demeanour has changed.

"Y-Y-Yes...h-how could you tell?" Thomas asked bravely, still shivering from the near-collision.

"Blue with red stripes, with a massive 1 on the side of your tank." She chirped, noticing every detail, "I saw the exact same thing on another engine years ago – only he was green in colour. Oh, and he WASN'T a tank engine. He was a massive engine with a tender."

Thomas gasped in shock, "Henry!"

"That's it!" the engine cried, "He came in after having an accident with a train. Had to have a new shape and everything – he was a terrible shape! Not because of the accident – because of how he was made! And his firebox – never have I seen such a silly design of a firebox on an engine before! It's obvious whoever made him didn't have a clue about designing an engine!"

Thomas listened as the amber engine continued to talk on and on, sometimes using words he didn't understand.

"Um, excuse me?" Thomas asked, "Who are you?"

"Huh? OH! Where are my manners?" the amber engine laughed a bit, "My name is Lorelei. I'm an engine who works at the Crewe area!" She sounded bubbly again. Thomas wasn't sure what to think of Lorelei. Her attitude kept changing. She was angry and rude, but now she is happy and bubbly.

"C-Crewe?!" Thomas realised, "I'm heading there!"

Lorelei looked at the tank engine suspiciously, "Hm? We didn't have any scheduled tank engines tonight. Hm...oh well. Best get you to a spare shed. It's dark out. And if you came from Sodor, you MUST be exhausted."

Thomas could only tiredly puff with her as she showed him towards Crewe. Lorelei could see Thomas was tired. She kindly puffed behind him and gently pushed him towards Crewe. Shortly after, she could hear quiet snoring. Lorelei gave a small smile, gently pushing the tired tank engine towards Crewe – preparing for a good nights sleep.

Back on the outskirts of Doncaster, it was already dark, as the Steam Team tried to carry on. It had been a very long day, everyone was feeling tired and exhausted. They all struggled to keep their eyes open. As much as they tried to carry on, they only got more exhausted. They tried to stay awake by playing a game of I Spy – but as it got darker, they struggled to see anything. It was Emily's turn to have a go.

"Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye...something beginning with...T-"

"Tree." James said bluntly.

"Aw, how did you know?" Emily asked.

"It's been the same answer the past 5 rounds."

"It's not my fault!" Emily cried.

"Don't be so rude James." Henry huffed tiredly.

James looked at him angrily, "I don't see you coming up with better ideas!"

As the engines started to childishly argue over one another, Percy just looked down sadly. Edward could see the small engine was upset, he puffed next to him and spoke to him kindly.

"Don't worry Percy, we'll find shelter soon. Then we can rest our wheels."

"It's not that Edward..." Percy sighed sadly, his eyes looked watery, "...I'm worried about Thomas."

Edward gave a small reassuring smile, "We will find him soon. I know we will."

"Promise?" The little green engine peeped quietly.

Edward gave a small smile, "I promise." Although honestly, Edward wasn't too sure.

The engines continued to argue over the game, and after listening for a minute, Edward lost patience, "OH PLEASE! Be quiet!"

The engines were shocked to hear Edward shout, it wasn't like him at all.

"James started it!" Emily huffed.

"I did not!" James cried.

Edward just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"OH! Do be QUIET!" Gordon grunted angrily.

"Okay James! Why don't you come up with an idea!" Henry huffed.

"Alright! I will!" James puffed, "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...D-"

"DONCASTER!" Gordon cried!

"What- no!" James spluttered.

"No! Doncaster! Look!" Gordon chuffed excitedly, "Doncaster! Straight ahead!"

All the engines looked in amazement at the sight of the town. Soon, they forgot to be tired and puffed full-steam ahead to Doncaster, hoping to see Thomas very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

The parade of engines carried down the rails to Doncaster, hoping to finally find a trace of Thomas. They looked up and down, here and there, they looked everywhere. But they couldn't find a sign of their blue tank engine friend.

Slowly they were beginning to get tired again. They felt so tired they couldn't spin their wheels any more. Gordon tiredly looked up and sighed.

"This is hopeless..." he sighed, "We've been searching for a whole day and there is no sign of Thomas..."

"We can't give up now!" Emily cried out.

"Thomas would never give up on finding one of us!" Percy chirped.

"Their right." Edward said, "Thomas wouldn't give up on any of us, so we can't give up on him."

"But we're all exhausted!" James cried.

"But we seem to be following the right steps...right?" Henry asked anxiously.

Gordon was about to speak, until he heard a familiar whistle, "I know that whistle..."

"Gordon?!" cried a voice, "Is that you?"

Gordon looked ahead and gasped, "I-It's you..."

Out of the shadows, came a big green engine with two tenders, with a big smile on his face, "Hello there Gordon."

"Flying Scotsman." Gordon gasped, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing at the place we were made Gordon!" Scotsman chuckled at his brother, "Is there a Sodor engine parade happening? First I saw Thomas, and now you and your friends, little brother."

"WHY do you keep calling me little brother!?" Gordon complained, "We're EXACTLY the same size!"

The other engines couldn't help but laugh.

Percy then puffed up to Scotsman, "You saw Thomas?"

"Indeed I did. Puffing along asking for directions to Crewe." Scotsman explained, "Such a determined engine he is-"

"Except he is NOT suppose to be here!" Gordon huffed angrily, "We have been sent to get him back to Sodor – and quickly!"

Scotsman looked at them, puzzled, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and we've been looking for him all day." Henry sighed.

"Our wheels and axles hurt..." James whined.

Scotsman gave a small comforting smile towards the Steam Team, "Follow me." He slowly puffed forward and showed them some old sheds, "These sheds use to belong to me and my brothers. You can use them for the night – you've earned them."

"B-But Thomas-" Percy peeped sadly.

"We will carry on looking for him tomorrow Percy." Edward spoke kindly, "I am sure he can't have gone far. If we leave early in the morning, then we can catch up with him."

"Hopefully, my wheels are aching..." Emily sighed as she reversed into a berth.

"My poor paintwork...it's not...polished or shiny..." James whined.

"At least it's your paintwork and not a wheel, or axle, or your boiler." Henry spoke softly.

Soon, all the engines were in the sheds, relaxing after one tiring day. Percy was sleepless though, he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend.

"Oh Thomas...where are you..." Percy cried quietly, looking up at the stars.

The next day, as soon as the sun rose about the horizon, the Steam Team were all awake – refreshed and ready – and headed out for Crewe. Flying Scotsman just rested in his shed, watching them go. He kept his eyes on his brother at all times and gave a small smile.

"You will be excited for your surprise Gordon. I know I was."

Meanwhile, in Crewe, Thomas slowly started to open his eyes. He was just getting ready to properly wake up when his eyes popped open too a-

 **BANG!**

Thomas shook and quickly looked around. He was in a small berth near a big building and was awoken by the sound of crashing metal and steel, and then a loud familiar voice-

"AUGUSTUS! MERCURY! Come on! Does that look like the right funnel for Ruby!?"

Thomas remembered that voice and slowly puffed out. He could see the amber engine, Lorelei, yelling at some steam and diesel engines who were shunting trucks and flatbeds into place.

Thomas looked aorund. It looked like a very busy Steamworks – much busier than the Steamworks on Sodor. There were many small steam engines and shunting diesels working together – and it looked like Lorelei was in charge.

"Lorelei?" Thomas cried, trying to get Lorelei's attention, "LORELEI!" He blew an angry peep of his whistle!

Lorelei quickly looked down, "Oh! Morning Thomas! Be right there!" she called and quickly steamed along the tracks inside the Steamworks and came beside Thomas, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you Lorelei." Thomas chuffed happily, he then looked around again, "Lorelei? Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh! This is the Crewe Steamworks." Lorelei puffed, "Not as busy as we use to be years ago, but we still provide the best maintenance and care for sick engines who need repairs. Probably the best place in all of England."

"Wow!" Thomas peeped excitedly, looking at all the busy engines working around, "You work here?"

"Built here, work here, live here." Lorelei corrected, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I..." Thomas started to shake. He thought it'd be best to head home – but something inside him wanted to explore more, "I...I need to get to the south of the Mainland. I was told to come here for directions."

"South? Why do you need to go there?" Lorelei asked, "That's VERY far from Sodor for a small tank engine."

"I'm not small!" Thomas huffed, "I...need to collect a train."

"Oh, well I'd recommend the best way to go is to go through London, reach London Victoria and take the line that goes down to Brighton." Lorelei said.

Thomas suddenly beamed in surprise, "Brighton!" He cried to himself, "Of course!"

"You'll want to head south of here to London Euston. Once there, you'll need to avoid London traffic and head for London Victoria, one of the big stations of London." Lorelei explained, "Be careful – London is now a maze of tracks and stations – you'll get lost very easily."

"I will! I know where I'm going!" Thomas peeped and headed out, laughing to himself, "Brighton! I can go there!"

Lorelei looked at him and stopped at a set of buffers as she watched him go, "..there's no way a tank engine will be able to pull a train from Brighton to Sodor..."

Meanwhile, the Steam Team were puffing with all their might towards Crewe – they had to find Thomas soon!

At the back, Edward was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he could make, but he was starting to feel a sharp pain in his wheels.

"Hurry up Edward!" Gordon called out crossly, whistling to him furiously!

"I'm trying!" Edward cried out, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Edward! Your wheels are wobbling!" Emily cried. Edward was indeed wobbling, he tried to keep up as fast as he could, but he couldn't keep up with the younger and stronger engines.

The team looked back at Edward worriedly, "Edward! You alright?" Henry called back, but before Edward could reply-

"ARGH!" Edward cried out in pain! He felt a crack and he soon wobbled off of the tracks!

"EDWARD!"

The team came to a halt and reversed up to Edward. Edward just hissed in pain, trying not to let tears fall from his eyes.

"Has something broken?" Gordon asked worriedly.

"I think..." Edward panted, "M-My crank pins have broken...I just heard a crack and snap..."

Henry then got an idea, "Crewe's steamworks should be close by – if we push and pull Edward there, we can have him fixed!"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I know so!"

Percy puffed beside Edward, "You're hurt badly Edward...you pushed yourself to far."

"I..." Edward muttered sadly, "I just wanted to be strong...for Thomas...he wouldn't give up on me, so I can't give up on him..."

"But you must know your limits Edward." Emily spoke soothingly, "Thomas would be heartbroken to hear you broke down because you were looking for him."

Edward sighed and agreed, "You're right...I'm sorry everyone...I'm delaying everything...I'm not better than scrap..."

"Nonsense Edward!" James puffed, as he gently hooked up to Edward and helped to pull him onto the tracks, "You worry so much about everyone else, we...didn't worry about you."

Henry gently buffered up to Edward and pushed him along, as the Steam Team puffed along to Crewe.

Shortly after, they turned up in Crewe. Henry was keen to look around and led the team, leaving James to pull Edward along. Everyone looked around at the Steamworks that was in full steam, working to fix ill and broken engines.

"It's not as busy as it was when I was here." Henry said to himself, "I wonder if-"

"Hello!" A voice chirped, making the team jump out of their boilers in shock, then they saw an amber tender engine approach them, She laughed as she tooted her whistle, "Great to see you again Henry!"

Henry gasped happily, "Lorelei!" he chuckled, "It's been so long!"

Lorelei giggled happily at the sight of her old friend, "You haven't dented your boiler again have you?"

"Oh no!" Henry laughed before looking at Edward, "But, my friend needs your help."

"Why, what has ha- GOOD GRACEOUS ME! What on Earth have you been doing!?" She cried at the sight of Edward's broken crank pins and cracked wheels, "No matter – get back here, and I'll have you fixed in a jiffy!" She quickly hooked up to Edward and pulled him into a working station.

After 5 minutes, Edward was fixed, and he rolled to the rest of the team, "See, told you!" Lorelei teased.

"Would've been better if she stayed quiet." James laughed. Lorelei quickly steamed up to him, until they were buffer-to-buffer.

"Look, I don't go around telling engines how to break their coupling rods, set their brake blocks on fire AND damage their whistles - so don't you DARE start telling me how to fix them!" She shrieked into his face.

The rest of the Steam team looked at her in shock, James' boiler shook in fear as he agreed, "Okay, s-s-sorry!" he puffed and quickly puffed away.

Everyone looked at Henry, who gave a small grin, "She's...got a temper." He simply muttered.

"So, what are you guys doing here exactly?" Lorelei asked, looking at them suspiciously – only to smile at Henry.

"We're looking for our friend Thomas, we heard he came this way." Emily said.

"Thomas! Thomas..." Lorelei started to think, "Nah, doesn't ring a bell. What does he look like?"

"He's a blue tank engine." Said Edward.

"Tank engine?" Lorelei copied.

"6 small wheels." Henry added.

"A short stumpy funnel." Said Gordon.

"A short stumpy boiler." Added James.

"And a short stumpy dome." Finished Percy.

"WAIT!" Lorelei gasped in realisation, "6 small wheels – a short stumpy funnel – a short stumpy boiler – and a short stumpy dome! I HAVE SEEN HIM!" She cried!

"Where!? Where is he!" Percy begged.

"London! He asked for directions south so I told him to go to London! He was just here a couple of minutes ago!" Lorelei cried.

"LONDON!?" the whole Steam Team gasped.

"Oh no...London is a maze!" Emily cried.

"Not for a big engine like me!" Gordon huffed, "I know London like the back of my cab!"

"Lead the way then Gordon!" Said Edward.

James just smiled, "At least a lot of people will get to see my paintwork!"

Henry smiled a bit at Lorelei, "Thank you Lorelei." He was about to catch up until Lorelei stopped him.

"Keep an eye out...London is not like it use to. It is now the most busiest city in all of England. Trains popping in and out every second!" She cried, "Please stay safe..." she begged.

Henry gave a reassuring smile, "I will, see you later." He puffed and left to catch up with the others. Soon, they were all steaming towards London, preparing for a maze of tracks and mysterious engines. Lorelei continued to cry out for 'good luck' until they were out of sight...

Back on Sodor, Blake was pulling Annie and Clarabel down Thomas' branch line. She was getting worried every minute. She thought they would all be back by now...

"Blake dear, your slowing down." Annie called out. Blake quickly picked up speed.

"S-Sorry Miss. Annie, sorry Miss. Clarabel..."

"Don't get your boiler fussed up Blake dear." Clarabel soothed.

"You've been slowing down and speeding up and shaking all day."

"Is something wrong Blake?"

The two coaches listened to Blake dearly. They trusted her as much as Thomas, and knew she'd never mean for them to be late or early, but they also know that Blake still has her anxieties – and she still hasn't fully recovered from her PTSD.

"It's just...I thought Thomas would be home by now...he promised me he'd be back by sunrise...and he never came back..." Blake muttered on, "I'm worried...what if they never come back."

"Relax Blake, I'm sure Thomas will be home soon." Annie soothed.

"I am sure they're on their way home, right now." Clarabel smiled.

Blake felt comfort from the two coaches, and gave a small smile, but she still wasn't sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Before long, Thomas arrived in London. Lorelei was right – it was busy, and full of trains. Thomas chuffed around, looking at the big city. The most famous city in England – possibly the world! Thomas was having the time of his life!

Despite enjoying the marvellous views, Thomas was also quite panicky as he headed further into London. Trains were popping in and out every second, most of them were friendly and warned Thomas of them approaching, but others were quite rude and just pushed him away.

He was puffing through and ended up in a shunting yard, full of trucks and flatbed after flatbed of materials. Thomas was admiring his surroundings, but then noticed a tender reversing in front of him and quickly backed away.

"H-Hey!" Thomas peeped and whistled loudly! The engine quickly came to a stop in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried out, "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" She cried as she quickly moved forward to let Thomas out, then she reversed into the siding to put some trucks in their place.

Thomas looked in awe at the big engine. She was as big as Gordon, she was a royal purple with yellow stripes. In fact – Thomas noticed she looked EXACTLY like Gordon.

"Are you alright little blue?" She asked in a panicky voice, "I didn't see where I was going, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's alright, I shouldn't have been in that siding..." Thomas admitted, trying to calm the big engine down. She didn't seem bad, nor arrogant, in fact, she was the total opposite, "What is your name? Do you work here?"

The engine smiled at the tank engine's question, "Why, my name is Penelope! And yes, well...kind of?"

"Kind of?" Thomas asked, puzzled.

"Well, I kind of work here, but I'm not really suppose to." Penelope explained, "I'm not built to pull or shunt trucks around, but it's the only work available for a preserved engine such as myself."

Thomas' eyes widened, "You're preserved?"

Penelope just smiled, "Sort of. I was planned to be scrapped – but my driver and fireman were very fond of me, and a group of volunteers were too. So they kept me and preserved me. Now I just work wherever work is available."

"Wow." Thomas exclaimed in amusement. But he also couldn't ignore how Penelope looked very similar to Gordon.

"What are you doing here in London anyway?" Penelope asked, "You don't look like you're from around here."

"Oh! I'm heading for Brighton!" Thomas chuffed eagerly, almost forgetting about Penelope and Gordon's resemblance, "But I kinda got...lost..."

Penelope laughed a bit, "Oh don't worry! Every engine who isn't from London gets lost here." She said, "Come on, I'll take you to London Victoria, that is the main station that goes to the south."

"Thank you Penelope!" Thomas peeped cheerfully, he was so excited about going down to Brighton, he felt his boiler was going to explode in excitement!

The two engines huffed and puffed around the labyrinth of rails, sidings and stations – and eventually got to the London Victoria station.

"Now, carry on going south of here, and you'll reach Brighton in about an hour." Penelope whistled happily, excited to be helping a small tank engine.

"Thanks Penelope!" Thomas puffed eagerly and took off down the tracks, "See you later!"

Penelope giggled as she watched Thomas puff away – but then looked in confusion, "Why...did he need to go to Brighton anyway?" she asked herself. Penelope thought nothing of it, and quickly got back to work.

Meanwhile, just as Thomas left London, the Steam Team arrived on the other side of London – and quickly were confronted with confusion. They ended up exploring track after track for Thomas – looking around at the marvel of London as they puffed along.

They huffed over bridges, puffed through tunnels, and even panicked past oncoming trains!

"We'll never find Thomas here!" shrieked James, quickly avoiding an oncoming train!

"It's so busy here!" cried Emily.

"This place sure has changed-" Gordon huffed, quickly turning onto a siding, "A lot..."

"Oh! But we have to find Thomas here!" cried Percy.

"Gordon! LOOK OUT!" Edward cried and whistled.

Gordon barely had time to move as an engine reversed into him, and pushed him back!

"HEY!" Gordon puffed and whistled long and loud!

"Oh my gosh!" cried a voice as the engine quickly sped off in front, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Are you alright Gordon?" Henry asked, puffing up to the blue engine.

Gordon just groaned dizzily from the impact, his eyes still spinning. The engine quickly came up alongside Gordon to make sure he was alright.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were there!" cried the engine, "Are you alrig-" she stopped and looked at Gordon curiously.

The big blue engine just glared at her, still mad about the collision, The big engine just gasped, "You...look awfully familiar. Have you and I met before?"

"Of course not!" huffed Gordon angrily, "You wouldn't have bumped me if you had."

"Uh...excuse me?" Percy asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Penelope! I work here." the engine puffed, looking at Gordon, "I swear...I have seen you before! You look just like my brother, the Flying Scotsman."

Everyone just gasped. Gordon looked the most shocked of them all.

"Scotsman?" Edward asked, "You're related to the Flying Scotsman?"

"Yes!" Penelope peeped, "He's my brother! Well, one of the last I heard...I have another brother, but he said he works on a railway far away..."

"We're from a railway far away!" Emily cried.

"And..." James added, "Am I the only one who's noticed you two look alike?"

Gordon and Penelope looked at each other in shock. They had the exact same wheels, exact same funnel, and the exact same tender.

"They do!" The Steam Team cried in unison.

"W-Well anyway!" Gordon huffed, still in shock but desperate to change the subject, "We're looking for our friend Thomas. He's a blue tank engine."

"With a number 1 on his side." Henry added.

Penelope gasped, "OH! I-I swear I saw him! He was asking for directions for somewhere- OH! But I can't remember where!"

Meanwhile, Thomas quickly puffed down the tracks and heading directly to Brighton! He was so excited he was puffing faster than ever before!

"Brighton! Home!" Thomas cried to himself, "My home railway! I wonder if anyone's missed me!"

After a quick hour journey, Thomas looked around and beamed buffer-to-buffer, "I know this line! And this line, and that line!"

Thomas was so excited! The railway he was made on, and the railway he use to work on before arriving on Sodor! Thomas couldn't wait any longer!

He puffed down the line and he could remember every detail like the back of his wheels! Everything almost looked the same. Then he puffed into the station and gasped at the sight of his old railway.

Thomas puffed around to the old sheds, he could remember sleeping there with his old friends before he left for Sodor – although it did sound quiet.

Suddenly, the faint sound of puffing could be heard, and Thomas gasped in shock. Out came 3 engines, painted in old teal livery – similar to what Thomas was painted in when he was part of the railway in Brighton.

The engines looked at Thomas and gasped in shock. Thomas copied their exact reactions. The engines all gazed at each other, then the engines spoke.

"Thomas?"

Thomas gasped and beamed, "Jonathan! Heather! Charles!"

The three engines all smiled from buffer-to-buffer upon seeing their old friend, and puffed closer to him.

"Oh Thomas! It IS you!" puffed Jonathan.

"How in the name of ashes did you get here!" cried Heather.

"How is Sodor?" asked Charles.

Thomas was very keen to answer all the questions, but he was sizzling from excitement and coudln't focus, "I missed you guys!" Thomas cried, his eyes watering a bit, trying to hold back his tears, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Heather asked, confused.

"Yeah." Thomas said, "There were more of us...weren't there?"

The three engines looked at each other sadly. They knew Thomas must not have heard about the other steam engines on their railway.

"It's...just us here now Thomas." Jonathan said sadly.

"We're the only steam engines left here. Everyone else here is a diesel or electric engine." Charles confirmed sadly.

"But don't worry, we are well looked after." Heather tried to comfort.

But Thomas was now sad. Suddenly he didn't feel so eager to be back home in Brighton. And then he started to feel really bad...his boiler was aching, and he couldn't stop thinking of his friends back at Sodor.

Jonathan, Heather and Charles looked at Thomas worriedly. They could see he was very upset. Thomas was sniffling, and trying not to cry, but they knew he couldn't. Then Thomas just burst into tears, his tears pouring from his face.

"Thomas...is everything okay?" Heather asked, gently buffering up to the young tank engine. Thomas just couldn't focus. His breathing was quick and he kept fighting his tears.

"Thomas." Jonathan spoke calmly, "Just breathe."

Charles gave a comforting smile, "Let off a bit of steam."

And Thomas did, as his breathing slowed down and slowly his tears subsided. The engines all gave a comforting smile as their friend calmed down.

"I-I...I thought everyone would still be here...b-but I didn't notice that-"

"Times changed. We know." Jonathan finished.

"It's been hard for us too, seeing everyone we knew so well slowly vanish over time..." Heather added.

"But we're safe here now. And we're really happy to see you Thomas." said Charles, "But, why are you here anyway?"

Thomas looked down sadly, "I...I need to come clean..."

The three engines all looked at Thomas in surprise, but they allowed him to continue.

"I...I..." Thomas stuttered, "I-I wanted to see the world...I wanted to see what was outside of Sodor, and I wanted to see things I never have seen before...I travelled to Barrow-in-Furness, to York, to Doncaster, to Crewe, to London, and now I'm here...I have enjoyed it all but..." Thomas froze, his voice choking upon his tears, "I-I miss my friends! I miss Sodor!" Thomas cried and this time he truly sobbed.

The three engines all looked at Thomas in shock and they all felt sorry for Thomas, they gave a tender smile and guided him to a spare berth in their sheds.

"We can help you back Thomas." said Jonathan.

"It's not right to go out without permission from your controller, but at least you are honest now." Heather said.

"And tomorrow, we will set off, and set things right." Charles finished.

Thomas felt comfort with his friends, but he looked at the evening sky sadly, "I just wish my friends were here to see the Mainland with me..."

"Friends?" Jonathan asked.

"From Sodor?" Heather spoke.

"What are they like?" Charles questioned.

Thomas gave a small smile, "Well, there's Edward, a blue engine like me, he helped me to start pulling coaches and trucks when I first arrived, he is very kind and very wise, I can trust him with anything. Then there's Henry, a big engine, but he's also quite a worrier, and he does get ill easily, but he is a very strong engine regardless. Then we have Gordon, the big express engine. He's a big bossy boiler and he always gets others to get his coaches, but he does have a good side of him under his proud boiler. Then there is James, as splendid as his red paint, but sometimes he can be a bit...pouty. Then there is my best friend Percy, a little tank engine like me, we've always been best friends, and I can trust him with anything. And there's Emily, she's very pretty, and she's a very strong engine too."

Thomas spent the whole evening telling his friends about his life on Sodor, and about everyone he knows, and soon, his homesickness had disappeared, and he soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about what he has seen on the Mainland.

Meanwhile, back in London, it was starting to get dark. The Steam Team were trying everything to get Penelope to remember where Thomas was going. They just entered London Victoria's station when they heard something

"Oh please Penelope, try and remember." Edward begged.

"I can't! I can't remember anything!" Penelope cried to herself.

Henry then tried to say, "Well, maybe y-"

Then all the engines heard a call about the last Brighton bound was leaving the station.

"Brighton? Where's that?" Percy asked curiously.

"Brighton is right at the south, it's a seaside resort." Emily said.

"Thomas comes from there, doesn't he?" James asked.

"Hmm, I think he did." Henry said, "Teal livery with LB&SC on his tanks?"

"THAT'S IT!" Penelope cried out of realisation!

"What?" Everyone asked.

"BRIGHTON!" Penelope cried!

"Huh? Brighton?" Gordon asked.

"BRIGHTON! BRIGHTON BRIGHTON!" Penelope cried, "Thomas was asking for directions to Brighton! I took him to London Victoria and he was steaming off to Brighton! Oh I am a silly engine!" Penelope cried and wailed to herself.

"Of course! Brighton! The railway he was from!" Edward called.

"We have no time to lose!" Gordon cried, "Follow me!"

And the engine parade steamed towards Brighton. Penelope followed them until she came to a set of buffers and couldn't go any further, "GOOD LUCK!" She cried out desperately. Despite it being dark now, the engines were not going to give up – they were going to find Thomas in Brighton, or they'll never find him anywhere. They paraded down the tracks as fast as they could!

Meanwhile, back in Brighton, the engines were all asleep – apart from Thomas. Thomas was puffing around, looking at what he remembered of his railway in Brighton. As much as some has stayed the same, it has also changed.

"Oh Brighton..." Thomas sighed, "How I have missed y- WHOA!" He suddenly felt himself being picked up by a crane! "W-WHO'S THERE! LET GO OF ME!"

"Is this the engine?"

"Must be, it's an E2."

"Well then, lets get this scrap back to London."

"SCRAP!?" Thomas cried in fear, "NO! No let me down! I'm not scrap! I'm not scrap!" Thomas cried for help, but he couldn't whistle as he had no steam, "HELP! HELP!"

Jonathan, Heather and Charles startled awake upon hearing Thomas's cries, "Thomas?!" They raced off to find their friend – and turned around a bend and gasped!

There was Thomas on a flatbed of scrap, preparing for London, being pulled by two diesels!

"THOMAS!" they cried and tried to puff after him, but they were no match for the speed of the diesels ahead of them!

"HELP ME!" Thomas cried, "HELP PLEASE!"

"We're coming Thomas!" Heather cried until she banged into a set of buffers, able to go on no longer!

"We're trying Thomas!" Charles cried as he tried to keep up, "But we can't keep up!"

"Hold on!" Jonathan tried to catch up, but eventually hit a set of buffers, and he too could no longer go further.

"THOMAS!" The three engines whistled, until the train was out of sight.

On the mainline, the Steam Team were making record time towards Brighton, but had to make way for a diesel freight train. They moved to the side, unaware of who was in the flatbed, as he cried for help.

"Do you hear something?" Percy asked, "Sounds like a cry for help."

"Not now Percy! We're almost there! We'll find Thomas!" Edward called, as the six engines hurried down the tracks into Brighton.

Once they arrived, they looked around and whistled for Thomas. Then they saw a teal tank engine weakly steam in, "Help! HELP!" she cried exhaustedly – it was Heather! And slowly coming up behind her, Jonathan and Charles

Everyone looked at them in shock, "Is something wrong?" asked Emily.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked.

"Y-You're from Sodor!" the engines cried.

"Yes, why?" Gordon asked urgently.

"Thomas! H-He's on a flatbed of scrap!" Heather cried!

"WHAT!?" The whole Steam Team cried in shock and fright!

"H-He's on a flatbed of scrap! T-The diesels mistook him for scrap!" Jonathan cried.

"Y-Yeah! And now, th-their heading for a scrapyard in London!" Charles cried out!

"THOMAS!" The Steam Team cried out in unison!

"We have to save him!" Percy cried.

"But how do we know where he is?!" James cried out.

"He's in London somewhere!" Henry pointed out.

"Penelope! Penelope can help us!" Gordon chuffed.

"We'll come too!" The three engines puffed together, "Thomas is our friend too!"

And as quickly as they entered, the Steam Team left the Brighton area, and were quick to puff down the lines, heading back to London! Whistling their way through like wind in a storm, and they were not going to stop until they've saved Thomas!

"Hang on in there Thomas!" Edward cried out, "We're coming to save you! Just hold on!"


	9. Chapter 9

"PENELOPE!"

The big purple engine jumped out of her boiler when she heard her name, "Wha- w-who's there?" she called out. She then gasped in shock as the Steam Team and the Brighton engines puffed up to her.

"Penelope, it's an emergency!" Gordon huffed.

"Whoa, keep your boiler down and chill, I'll help as much a-"

"It's Thomas!" Percy peeped impatiently, "H-He's in trouble!"

"Huh? Whatever happ-"

"He's been sent to a scrapyard here in London!" Edward cut in, "We need to save him! Now!"

"And we thought you might know where he is!" James cried out.

"You know London don't you?" Henry asked anxiously

"I guess." Penelope said, "But they could be anywhere – London is quite a big place."

"Please Penelope!" Emily cried.

"We need to do this for Thomas." Edward said sadly, "Please, can you help us?"

All the engines looked at Penelope hopefully. She gave a small smile and whistled.

"Follow me!" She cried as she steamed ahead, with the other engines quickly following behind her!

Meanwhile, in a large scrapyard, Thomas was on a siding. He couldn't move. He dared not to utter a sound in fear of being found. Thomas was horrified...all around him were scrapped remains of other steam engines and other forms of scrap metal.

Thomas thought the Mainland would be exciting, and fun to explore, but he never considered the scary side of it. Now, Thomas was on the verge of tears, and wished he could be back home on Sodor. He wanted to puff to his friends and apologise, he wanted to be reunited with Annie and Clarabel, he wanted to say sorry to Blake for not taking her advise.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the scrapyard, the Steam Team slowly entered. They were all scared, their boilers shivering, their wheels quivering...

"I-If Thomas isn't here...I don't know where he'd be..." Penelope admitted quietly, "I-I'll help if I can, but I am terrified of this place..."

"If we all stick together, we'll be fine." Edward spoke calmly, "Let's split up and find Thomas, try and not get caught – or we might end up becoming scrap too..."

Everyone agreed and quietly entered the scrapyard. Edward slowly chuffed down the sidings. Percy quietly peeked at every corner and turn. James and Emily quietly call for Thomas, their voices echoing in this spooky place. Henry was shaking in his boiler as he slowly puffed around, keeping his eyes wide open. Gordon and Penelope steamed together, the quiet sound of their wheels turning was all they could hear as they checked every space.

Edward was looking everywhere on the sidings and sighed sadly, "Oh Thomas...where are you?" He pleaded quietly. He then saw a hint of blue and gasped, he quickly chuffed over, "Thomas?"

Thomas' eyes popped opened and looked, "E-Edward!" He cried. Thomas felt like crying in relief at the sight of his friend, "Oh Edward!"

Edward just sighed in relief and smiled softly, "Oh Thomas, thank goodness I've found you. Just stay quiet – we'll get you out of here."

"P-Please hurry Edward, I-I'm scared..." Thomas whimpered in fear, his boiler shaking in fear, "I-I don't want to be..."

"Don't worry Thomas, I promise, I will never let that happen to you." Edward soothed, "Just do exactly as I say, and everything will be okay."

Thomas agreed in fear, looking around anxiously. Their drivers worked hard to give Thomas some of Edward's coal, and soon they both had enough steam to move away. They moved quietly, in order to avoid being seen – but then suddenly-

"HELP!" Thomas cried, gasping as he was being lifted by a crane, "EDWARD! HELP!"

"THOMAS!" Edward cried, "H-Hold on! I'll get you down!" Edward quickly steamed around, trying to get to an higher level – ignoring his own instruction, he started blaring his whistle loudly!

All the engines gasped in shock and quickly sped towards Edward's direction! Thomas was cowering in fear as he was suspended above a tank of molten steel. Thomas could feel the heat on his wheels and cried out for help!

Edward reached a rail that ended above the tank – hanging dangerously over it. Edward was shaking in fear and looked up at Thomas, trying to think of what he could do.

"Thomas!?" Thomas looked down as the other engines all gasped in shock and fear at the sight of the tank engine being suspended in mid air!

"H-Hang in there Thomas! We're coming!" Percy peeped as the engines quickly tried to get around – then they heard a ringing sound they feared.

The crane suddenly opened as Thomas was dropped from the air!

"THOMAS!" Edward shrieked!

Everyone watched in panic – not believing what they were seeing!

Thomas screamed as he fell – but then he felt a knock, and smashed wheels first onto the rail – and as if by a miracle, his coupling linked onto Edward, and Edward held his brakes on hard.

"Got you!" Edward cried, putting his brakes down hard! He then looked ahead and gasped in shock – he saw a big red engine, she must've pushed a hammer to knock Thomas away – and this engine was familiar.

"Duchess!" Edward cried out in relief! Duchess just smiled and steamed backwards.

"Hold on tight! We're coming!" Duchess cried and steamed away!

Edward was left hanging onto Thomas for dear life, he looked down at Thomas – who was clearly shaking in pure fright, and tears were pouring from his eyes in fear.

"E-Edward! I'm scared!" Thomas cried out, shaking badly.

"Thomas, stay still – I can't secure you if you shake..." Edward cried out, struggling to keep his brakes down, the weight of the tank engine slowly pulling him forward.

Edward could clearly see the fear in the tank engine – Edward himself was feeling terrified, but he knew he had to comfort the young tank engine, "Thomas, look at me." He said soothingly.

Thomas was shaking still, but he followed Edward's words, and looked into his caring eyes, Edward gave a small comforting smile.

"I know this is scary, but I need you to trust me." Edward spoke, his voice was calm and soothing, "I promise, I will never let you go. I was there for you, and I always will be, just like you always are for us. I promise, I won't let you go, I never will. I promise, we will both be fine."

Thomas slowly calmed down, and stopped shaking. Thomas felt comfort in Edward's voice, and he felt he would be alright.

Suddenly, Edward felt his two front wheels go over the edge! He slipped, as he and Thomas grew closer to the molten steel! Edward peeped out urgently for help! He and Thomas closed his eyes, expecting the worse-

"I GOT YOU!" cried a voice! Edward looked back, and saw Percy was coupled up to his tender, and pulling back as hard as he could! His wheels were spinning and pulling him back! "I promise not to let you go!" Percy cried, pulling back as hard as he could!

At the same time, Thomas looked down and saw the tank was slowly moving – he could see Gordon and Penelope pushing it as hard as they could! But it wasn't enough!

"W-We're not...strong enough!" Penelope called out, pushing as hard as she could!

"W-W-We're the strongest!" Gordon cried out, "We are...the BEST!" He huffed, pushing as hard as he could!

They then felt a thud beside them, and looked to their right in shock.

"Is that so!?" called a familiar voice – a green engine with two tenders!

"Scotsman!" Penelope cried!

"Push as hard as you ever pushed before!" Gordon called, as the three Doncaster siblings pushed as hard as they ever have pushed before! Their faces were red in frustration and exhaustion – but they never gave up!

Percy was pulling as hard as he could – but he felt himself slipping forward! He then heard two whistles behind him!"

"Hang on in there!" cried James!

"We're coming!" Emily shrieked, as they got behind Percy, coupled up, and started to pull as hard as they could! The five engines were pulling as hard as they could! The weight of the tank engine and the blue engine was a lot – but they never gave up!

Henry was making his way towards them, and whistled loud, "Keep on pulling!" he called out, "I'm coming as fast as I can!" He chuffed onwards! Henry then looked down at the tank, and saw three engines on the other side – pulling as hard as they could!

Henry could clearly see Duchess among them – and another red engine, and an amber tender engine! "Lorelei! Raymond!" Henry called out happily!

"Puff your hardest! Pull as hard as you can!" Raymond chanted!

"Don't dent your boiler!" Lorelei shrieked as she pulled as hard as she could!

Henry made his way behind Emily, and coupled up to them – and using his strength, he pulled as hard as he could!

All the engines whistled in unison! They cried out for any help they could get! Some shunting diesels oiled in, worrying about the commotion and gasped in shock at the sight of the difficult rescue!

"Stop all the work!"

"Close the tank!"

"Stop that crane!"

Their voices called out – as the scrapyard workers got to work to shut down all the machinery! Soon, the tank was closed, the crane was stopped – and Henry managed to pull Edward back onto the track, and held the engine chain firm, as Thomas dangled beneath them.

Everyone was panting in fear – they all felt exhausted, and all the engines were pushed to their limits on this rescue mission.

"Hang on in there!"

"We'll get you down from there!"

A short while after, the rescue operation had finished. Thomas was safely back on the rails, and everyone was slowly led out of the scrapyard to safety.

Thomas was still shaking in fear, buffered up in front and behind by Edward and Percy, trying to comfort their worrying friend.

"It's alright Thomas, your safe now." Edward soothed.

"Everything will be okay." Percy smiled.

Some shunting diesels came over to check everyone was alright.

"This was all our fault, we didn't check him properly."

"We got told all E2's were scrapped, so we thought we missed one."

"We wouldn't have caused this if we knew."

"Don't worry." Duchess soothed, "At least everyone is okay, and no one got hurt."

"Thank goodness." sighed Gordon.

"Even though my wheels are aching..." Henry complained.

"And my axles hurt..." James muttered.

"And my brakes feel funny, too..." Emily exclaimed.

Raymond then chuffed forward, puzzled, "But what I don't get is WHY Thomas is here in the first place." He explained, "Thomas told me he was heading for York."

"He came to the National Railway Museum..." Duchess spoke, "But...he asked for directions to Crewe."

"Then I met him in Doncaster." Flying Scotsman interrupted, "So I told him how to get there."

"When he came to Crewe, he asked for directions down south – so I told him to go to London." Lorelei explained, looking at Thomas suspiciously.

"And then I told him how to get to Brighton!" Penelope cried out.

Everyone looked at Thomas, they didn't look angry or disappointed. They all looked puzzled, and...concerned.

"Thomas? Is there something you want to say?" Edward asked, he didn't sound upset or cross, he sounded worried. The Steam Team all looked at Thomas worriedly.

Thomas looked around and looked down, ashamed, he couldn't fight back the tears he was holding. Jonathan, Heather and Charles all looked at him, they gave him a small smile – encouraging him to tell them.

"I-I...I wanted...I wanted to see the world..." Thomas muttered sadly, "I just wanted to see the Mainland but...I-I just let my own curiosity take over..."

"Oh Thomas..." Edward sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Emily asked, anxiously.

"You would all think it's funny...Gordon and James laughed whenever I mention about seeing the world before..." Thomas explained sadly.

"We were only teasing Thomas..." James admitted, "But we didn't actually mean it."

"You know it is dangerous to go onto the Mainland without letting the Fat Controller know." Gordon spoke.

"And poor Blake – she was worried sick about you. She was shaking and panicking..." Henry said, "She could've gotten into trouble with the Fat Controller because of this..."

Thomas' lip quivered, as more tears started to fall. The Steam Team came closer to Thomas to comfort the young tank engine.

"I'm sorry everyone...this is all my fault!" Thomas cried, "I-I put all of you in danger and I almost got Blake into trouble...I am so sorry..." he continued to cry out of guilt, the rest of the team all soothed Thomas and assured him until his tears subsided.

"Don't worry Thomas, it's all in the past now." Edward soothed.

"Besides – we have to admit, this journey was fun!" Percy peeped!

"Yes, we all loved the sights here, and it was a wonderful adventure!" Emily chirped excitedly. Thomas looked up, puzzled.

"I reunited with Lorelei after all these years, and it's lovely to see her again." Henry said with a smile, as Lorelei whistled excitedly!

"We met some famous engines here!" James puffed excitedly, blushing as he looked at Duchess, who giggled at the comment.

"I met Raymond after so many decades apart." Edward mentioned.

"And it has been TOO long, my friend." Raymond chuckled.

"And if it wasn't for you – Gordon would never have met his long lost sister." Scotsman chuffed happily, looking at Gordon and Penelope, who all smiled at each other.

"He's right! I met my big brother after all these years." Penelope squealed excitedly.

"Yes." Gordon chuffed, "BIG brother." He smirked towards Scotsman, who just chuckled.

"And we wouldn't have seen you after all these years!" Jonathan chuffed happily.

"We wouldn't have heard all about Sodor!" Heather puffed excitedly.

"And we wouldn't have met your friends!" Charles steamed happily.

Thomas slowly began to smile, and soon, his smile was as wide as his buffers, and everyone whistled happily.

"Okay, now we just need to go home." Edward said.

"Except...how do we get home?" James asked. The Steam Team looked at each other sadly. Their new friends all smiled.

"We can help you there!" Duchess chuffed happily.

Some time after, as the sun raised over the Mainland, all the Steam Team were packed with coal and water for the very long journey home. They all agreed that they would retrace their steps – going to Crewe, then to Doncaster, to York, and then go to Barrow-in-Furness, and then home to Sodor.

After an emotional farewell – and a promise to visit sometime – Thomas steamed goodbye to his Brighton friends. He whistled to them, until they were out of sight, heading for London.

Then, the large steam parade began to move, and were soon steaming down the tracks. They puffed through London to head towards Crewe. Gordon was puffing alongside his sister the whole time, and soon, Penelope got as far as she could go.

Penelope looked at Gordon with watery eyes, and whistled goodbye as he carried on. She whistled on, until her brother was out of sight.

This time, the engines were able to enjoy the views that the Mainland could offer. And this time, Thomas has his friends with him. They all looked at the majestic sights. They had to admit – the Mainland sure was a beauty.

As they passed Crewe, Lorelei had to stop. She and Henry shared an emotional farewell, and Lorelei whistled until the engines disappeared – never letting her sight off of Henry until she couldn't see him any more. She then slowly puffed home to the Crewe Steamworks.

An hour later, as they passed Doncaster, Flying Scotsman had to stop. He teased Gordon all the way – but he overall continued to praise Gordon, and encouraged his 'little brother' all the way, until he left on another track to head towards Doncaster.

The engines started to head towards York. They all asked Duchess last-minute questions, and asking her anything that came to their minds. James simply admired Duchess' paintwork – truly believing red was the best colour for any engine.

Soon, they had to stop, and say goodbye to Duchess. Duchess promised to see them again – and she chuffed onwards to the National Railway Museum.

With Raymond leading the Steam Team, they headed towards their final stop – Barrow-in-Furness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we are, Barrow-in-Furness. The last stop before Sodor."

Raymond chuckled as the rest of the Steam Team puffed happily behind him. It has been a very long and tiring day, and the journey prior was exhausting, but they were all happy to finally be heading home. This time, they slowly took their time, with Raymond steaming along the line with them.

"Thank you for helping us home Raymond." Thomas peeped happily. Raymond just chuckled at the young tank engine.

"It's a pleasure my friend." He replied, "Know you'll always feel welcome here in Barrow-in-Furness."

"How much further is Sodor?" James asked.

"Our wheels are aching." Percy admitted.

"Not far." Raymond chuckled, "Just that one hill, the station, and then over that other hill and you'll see the Vicarstown Bridge."

Thomas then giggled cheekily, "Last one to the station is old iron!" He laughed as he steamed ahead. The rest of the steam team just laughed at the challenge and sped up.

"I may be old – but I'm not slow!" Edward whistled excitedly, speeding ahead.

"Catch me if you can!" Henry taunted cheekily.

"Gordon the Grand coming through!" Gordon boomed, speeding ahead without trouble.

"Haha! I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor!" James laughed as he sped ahead, only to look in confusion as Percy overtook him.

"Can't catch me!" Percy peeped eagerly as he took off.

"Ladies first!" Emily cried as she sped on!

Raymond just watched in amusement and chuckled as he tailed along behind the Steam Team. They didn't speed, but they playfully overtook each other!

"I'm gonna win!" cried Thomas!

"No you're not!" everyone else laughed playfully, and they soon reached the station-

"I DID IT!" Thomas whistled excitedly! All the engines laughed, even Gordon had to admit the race was fun – even though it wasn't a real race. Raymond just smiled at the sight of the younger engines playfully making the most of a long journey.

"That next hill, and you will see Vicarstown Bridge." He reminded, "This is my stop now."

The engines all looked at Raymond with proud smiles, "Thank you for helping us home Raymond." Thomas said, repeating what he said not to long ago.

Raymond just gave a smile, "It's a pleasure little tank engine – just don't steam off exploring on your own from now on, okay?" he laughed. Thomas blushed in embarrassment as all the other engines laughed a bit. They all slowly began to make their way to the hill, thanking Raymond before they left.

Edward stayed behind, looking next to him to Raymond, and smiled, "Thank you for helping us Raymond." he said softly, "If...If Edith comes back...tell her I miss her, and I love her for me."

Raymond gave a comforting smile to his old friend, "Of course I will. She talks about you non-stop. Who knows – maybe you can visit her one day."

"I'd love to do that." Edward chuckled to himself quietly, "I'm sure my controller won't mind that – maybe some of my friends would like to meet her, especially Thomas."

"Know you and your friends are always welcome here Edward." Raymond soothed, "I promise to let Edith know. Now chuff along, don't want to be left behind."

Edward couldn't help but smile, "I will my friend – please take care, and good luck with your preservation." Edward whistled and steamed ahead to catch up with his friends – a few emotional tears falling from his eyes.

Soon, Edward caught up, as the engine parade slowly made it up to the hill. As they made it to the top, they saw their final destination – the Vicarstown Bridge, and more importantly – Sodor!

The engines beamed excitedly as they all puffed their hardest and fastest to get to their destination, forgetting the pains and close-calls they encountered on the long, terrifying journey. They puffed faster, and faster, as the bridge came closer and closer!

Meanwhile, Blake was approaching the Vicarstown station with Annie and Clarabel, finishing her last journey for the day. She was also carrying the Fat Controller to the station, in any hope of seeing the engines puff in.

"Almost three days sir..." Blake muttered sadly, "What if something's happened..."

"I hope something hasn't happened Blake." The Fat Controller sighed, "We can only just wait and hope for the best."

Blake sighed sadly, she was wondering if she'd ever see Thomas or any of the other engines again.

Then, they all looked ahead – they could hear distant whistling!

Blake could quickly recognise the whistles, they were feint, but clear enough for her to recognise – Henry's, then Gordon's...then James, and then Percy...and Emily! She looked and saw steam rising over the trees and gasped excitedly.

Then they could all hear a whistle they were hoping for, and they heard it loud and clear-

"THOMAS!" Blake squealed excitedly, whistling loud and proud!

Soon, all the engines slowly emerged to the station, and everyone cheered for the safe return of their engines! Thomas beamed happily – he was so excited to be back home where he belonged.

"Thomas!" Blake cried excitedly. Thomas gasped and quickly buffered up to her in relief!

"Blake! Oh Blake, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault, I-"

"Thomas, forget about it now." Blake smiled softly, "You're all home, and that's all that matters."

Thomas laughed a bit, blushing bashfully at Blake's unique smile. He then looked to the side and saw the Fat Controller and looked down sadly, "I-I'm so sorry sir, this is all my fault, I-I almost got Blake in trouble and I put everyone involved in danger, b-but-"

The Fat Controller just smiled, and stopped Thomas, "Don't worry about it now Thomas." He said, "It was wrong of you to journey into the Mainland without telling someone, but I am just happy to have you all back. We were all worrying something terrible happened. Remember – I will never find another Thomas. You are my number one."

Thomas chuckled quietly to himself. Everyone smiled in relief, and they all whistled loud and clear – proud to be back home.

The next few days, the Steam Team told their unbelievable stories to all their friends. Thomas would tell Annie and Clarabel about his journey for days at a time, even commenting about meeting his old friends Jonathan, Heather and Charles in Brighton, and told Bertie about winning a race against the other engines.

"It was majestic! I can't explain how beautiful it was! Oh! And I met my old friends from Brighton! They said they could visit one day! Oh! Oh! And I won a race!"

Whenever Edward visited Brendam Docks, he would tell Salty and Porter all about Raymond, and how he saved Thomas from falling into molten steel.

"It was an amazing time, and it was better that I got to meet my old friend Raymond too. It's been decades since we've seen each other. And I also saved Thomas from a terrible fate...someone had to do it, so I did."

Whenever he and Hiro did long journeys together, Henry would tell Hiro all about the long journey, and even mentioned Lorelei from time to time.

"You would've loved the Mainland! I think my favourite part was visiting Lorelei at Crewe – it seemed like forever since we last spoke to each other."

Whenever Spencer would visit, or whenever Anastasia was nearby, Gordon would talk to them about meeting other famous engines – in a boastful manner – and talk about his brother Flying Scotsman, and even spoke about his little sister Penelope.

"I suppose the National Railway Museum wasn't so bad – at least I got to see other grand engines like me. Shame my brother keeps calling me 'little brother' – we're exactly the same size! At least my new sister Penelope understands me."

Unfortunately, James would often boast about meeting the Duchess of Hamilton – but he never forgot about polite she was about him.

"Of course, she's a red engine – she's practically a princess. We red engines are the smartest engines around. She even mentioned how splendid I looked!"

Percy would often talk to Toby about these adventures – the first time he's actually explored the Mainland. Toby would listen in shock and surprise.

"It started from Barrow-in-Furness, but then it went to York – then it even went to the big city of London! Then we had to go south to Brighton! It was exciting!"

Emily would often talk to the Welsh twins, Mariah and Matthias about it. The twins, who use to mostly work in Wales before arriving on Sodor, had to admit it sounding amazing – however they'd still say Wales was much better.

"It was so lush! I've never seen valleys so green! And the towns and villages looked so beautiful – especially at night! It looked just like a dream world!

A few days later, Thomas was puffing into Knapford Station to collect some passengers. Gordon was on another track beside him. They whistled good morning to each other – still remembering their time on the Mainland. Just then, they heard a whistle – a whistle they recently remembered.

They both looked ahead and gasped in wonder. Approaching Knapford, was a large purple engine – she had 3 big wheels, lovely golden stripes, and her nameplate on her cab.

"Hey Thomas! Hey Gordon!"

"Penelope!?" Thomas and Gordon gasped in surprise. Penelope just giggled as she approached them.

"Hello!"

"W-What are you doing here!" Thomas asked, a smile appearing on his face.

Gordon was still visibly shocked at the sight of his sister on Sodor, "I thought you were working back in London."

Penelope just giggled excitedly, "Was! After all that happened, my driver and fireman had a word with my manager – who then spoke with your controller!" she squealed excitedly, "And they agreed that I can now move here! So now, I work here! On the Sodor Railway!"

Thomas just beamed! "Oh Penelope! That's-"

"Amazing news!" Gordon finished, he was surprisingly more happier than normal, and he laughed along with his sister. Penelope just beamed at her big brother – so happy to finally be with him again.

"I better be going – see you two later!" Thomas whistled as he left to go on his branch line, leaving the two siblings to finally talk to each other after all these years.

Thomas steamed along his line – even though he would love to see the world one day, right now, he is just happy to be home, as part of the Sodor Railway.

"I want to see the world – but now, I have a branch line to run, and friends to talk to. I will see the world on another day!"

 ** _Thank you for reading my story 3 Now, this was the first story I wrote when I got back into the TTTE series almost at the beginning of last year, and I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG time._**

 ** _I AM thinking of rewriting this story at some time, because this looks way too...childish to me. If anyone has any questions, or any suggestions, do let me know :)_**

 ** _Thank you again!_**


End file.
